


celestial navigation is dead

by mashimero



Series: Theories of the Tauri'i [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/pseuds/mashimero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix cover for pogrebin's fic. Part of a challenge on the Livejournal artword community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	celestial navigation is dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Short Record of Outmoded Concepts and Theories of the Tauri'i](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1555) by pogrebin. 



  



End file.
